


The Seven Brothers

by Sindefara



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fëanor was a virgin, Valarindi, Valarindi Feanorians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindefara/pseuds/Sindefara
Summary: Fëanor never fathered his sons. Someone else did it for him.





	The Seven Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally published there: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6156615/15761108#part_content). The translation is by me.  
> It’s not exactly my headcanon but this is an entertaining possibility.  
> There must be a fic on this already, but I have not read one yet.  
> All grammar corrections etc welcome :)

And Nerdanel, the wife of Fëanor ascended the hill.  
And she was embraced by a wind that pierced her clothes, wrapped her red hair in a veil of rosy clouds, and penetrated her mouth with a sweet kiss.  
And around her there was a drumming noise of golden wings, and she conceived a son.  
And when the hour of trial came, Manwë sent to his son an eagle, so that his life might be saved and he would not suffer torments and shame any more.  
And when the first son threw himself into a fiery chasm, Manwë sent a wind that enveloped him, embraced him tightly, and in the noise were lost the words of the Oath, which the young Elf swore so carelessly, and he found peace.

And for the second time Nerdanel, the wife of Fëanor, ascended the hill.  
And she was embraced by the sound of many waters that penetrated her blood, and the waters ran tears, and they washed her bosom, and the ringing of pearls was in her eyes like the stars of Heaven, and the gleam of ambers in the waters was like bridal candles.

There was no sound of the sonorous horns of Salmar, no shrill wailing of Uinen, no rage of Ossë – nothing but the silent song of ancient stones under the eternal waters at the very heart of the earth, and there she conceived a son.

And when her second son threw himself into the sea, Ulmo took him up, and embraced him, and enveloped him in sea foam and necklaces of transparent fish, and he found peace in radiant opal waters.

And for the third time Nerdanel ascended the hill, and her heart was racing with joy, for she was embraced by the sound of silver horns, and the singing of Heaven, and the roar of the Earth, and the dying cries of animals, in which sounded the jubilation of Life, for the animals’s blood would feed the life of children, who tasted the meat, marrow and brains of deer and bears.

Oh, you slim, long-haired breakers of horses, whose hands are stained with wolf blood!  
She heard the clatter of horse hoofs, and the barking of faithful hounds, and the rustle of grass. And she conceived a third son, laughing.

And when the time came, his father gave him a faithful hound. Then, when a sword pierced him deep under the earth, in the land where his father could not reach, Oromë accepted his son into his retinue.

And when the Hunter rides along the cold black roads, the last in his cortege is a golden-haired youth, fine, alien and white, like an autumn fog.

And he is the only one who does not have a hound with him.

It’s a bad omen to meet him.

And for the fourth time Nerdanel ascended the hill, and she heard the sound of horns, but these horns were made of iron. There were cries of rage, and the clashes of swords, and groans of pain and despair. And needles of cold anger penetrated her bones, and around her rang chains that hold the hands and feet of the enemies, and her white chest was splashed with black blood of the brood of Darkness, and then she conceived the fourth son.  
And when, with the last drop of blood, the heart of her fourth son ceased to beat, Tulkas enveloped him in a dark scarlet cloak that covered his wounds, and washed his ruddy, dark face that at his last hour became pale, and concealed his body in a huge barrow to which neither wolves nor crows dare approach.

But those who are in trouble always find shelter in its shadow, and they can lay their heads on the black tombstones.

And for the fifth time, Nerdanel ascended the hill. Familiar to her was the knocking of hammers. She was enveloped in light when she saw blue sparks in her own eyes, and a copper diadem shone on her brow. The flames of the furnaces illuminated violet crystals in the crevices of the mountains; gold columns grew around her, and precious gems became her bed, not wounding her luminous body, as if they were flower petals. The leaves of red gold rustled delightfully over her head, silver swallows echoed under the opal vault, and her own eyes shone with thousand lights, like diamond roses.

And she conceived the fifth son, and he became the most skillful master in the world. And when life left the body of her fifth son, Aulë touched his forehead, and the son's body turned into the most beautiful stone in the world, a nameless crystal.  
His braids sparkle like black diamonds, his silver skin gleams like silvery marble, and his delicate mouth beckons like a warm ruby. His white hands illuminate the darkness of an underground grotto, but poisonous tears sometimes pour from his sapphire eyes.

Everyone avoids the creek that flows from this rock, and on its banks, the wind moans among the skeletons.

And for the sixth time Nerdanel ascended the hill, and descended from the west side.

She was enveloped by darkness: to her left in this darkness she heard weird voices.  
She saw familiar cities and tall towers, but their outlines were strange, and the familiar streets under her feet ended in a forest, or under water. And she then laughed, then cried, then froze on the run, and her heart was pounding, then it stopped. Around her there were brightly lit halls with gold lamps and purple walls, but going out of the doors, she found herself in dark alleys with shabby walls and piles of broken brick.

And to her right in this darkness there was silence, and there was nothing there.

And then she conceived two sons.

And one of them was doomed, and he was so very young when he was immersed in the darkness of oblivion, but the other was doomed, too.

And when one of them was gone, Irmo his father brought his son to quiet waters, into white fog and endless warmth, and allowed him to feel the loving touch of his father’s hand forever.

And when one of them was no more, Namo gave his son the most precious thing that was in this world – the Truth.  
And the Hope to find brothers again - when nothing will remain in this world except the Truth.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s actually the second chapter: there is a first chapter, a humorous story about how Finwë arranged this when he found that his eldest son is hopelessly asexual, but it’s quite unnecessary :D


End file.
